


Family Is Who You Want It To Be

by orphan_account



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, I Just Want Him To Have A Family, Kartik Tripathi For 2020, M/M, Post canon, Tripathi Khandaan Has A Son-In-Law And He Will Be Loved And Cherished Because I Said So
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: things started changing when they came back from allahabad.~~~aka my post canon take where kartik gets to love his boyfriend freely and the family he deserves.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 78





	1. une

**Author's Note:**

> jdsjhssj this is so funny because ive been in fandoms that span decades but ofc my first fic is for a bollywood movie which has like,,,,50 stans (noah fence guys ily all).

things started changing when they came back from allahabad. not fast or sudden, rather slowly and subtlety. it was little things, atleast at first. how aman wouldn't think twice before throwing his arms around kartik when he was happy, soft kisses outside the safety of their tiny apartment, joining in with his boyfriend's ill timed and quiet frankly tone deaf singing...the list went on. 

kartik pretended not to notice. acted like his heart didn't skip a beat each time the shorter man wrapped him in a hug. pretending as if he didn't want to just plop down in the middle of delhi traffic to wax poetry about his lover's voice. as if he wasn't overwhelmed when aman gave him his uttermost attention every time in bed. giving in to aman's act of being asleep just because he (secretly) liked being carried to bed. he felt the same, yet somehow he felt lighter. 

~~~ 

quitting was something they had been contemplating to do for a while now. both being overqualified for the job, not to mention this wasn't supposed to be their job. kartik joked about how he had studied to be in advertising only to end up selling toothpaste like he was 12 again. aman didn't find that so funny and told him maybe he should see someone for how he was coping with his childhood trauma resurfacing. he simply shot back saying therapy will see his face the same day it'll see aman's. 

so they quit, not together though. they might be dumb gays but they weren't that dumb. kartik quit first. and applied for interviews in more than a dozen places. every second day, he would leave their tiny hole in the wall dressed to the nines, leaving aman hot and bothered. also leaving him to go back to wearing cheap skintight bodysuits and yell at poor, unsuspecting customers who probably just wanted to buy a bottle of perfume. 

the fifteenth day after his last interview, kartik got a callback. fifteen days during which all aman's boyfriend had done was make maggi, watch old hindi movies all day (and then proceed to ignore aman in favour of staring at hritik roshan's abs) and babble to devika about her honeymoon in shimla. the last was probably what annoyed aman the most because he could still trace the bruises _that_ left.

a month into kartik's new job, aman left too. the shorter was adamant in wanting to look for a full time job but kartik refused to let him sacrifice his research time. so he joined a local pharma as a laboratory assistant and reapplied for his masters in biochemistry, quickly stacking telephone book sized notes all around the house. it becoming a common occurrence for kartik to come home to find his boyfriend passed out on the sofa with a book that clearly seemed too heavy to lay on your stomach like that. he would simply keep the book away (marking the page off because, _"stop being a heathen, kartik."_ ), get the smaller man to bed and fall into the stream of unconsciousness not soon after.

~~~ 

a seemingly normal wednesday afternoon, kartik's phone started going crazy halfway through a meeting. the incessant ringing just made a list of worst case scenarios run through his head. 

_**kartik's list of worst case scenarios (not in order of severeness) included :** _

• _something happened to aman_

_• something BAD happened to aman_

_• he missed an episode of b99_

_• his father found him_

_• THEY FORGOT TO PAY THE RENT_

wait the last one was a valid concern, did he pay the rent this month? his internal musing of course was halted by even more ringing. although this time, someone was calling him. excusing himself; not missing that angry glares of his colleagues, he walked out in the hallway. he smiled when he looked at the id, picking up quickly. 

_"hey ba-"_

_"i have valid reasons for what i did and i want you hear me out before anything happens"_

_"o...kay?"_

_"i didn't want to do it okay. she forced me to."_

_"huh?"_

_"i wouldn't subject you to this if i could control it."_

_"aman what are you on about?"_

_"im really really really sorry!"_

_"aman would you just rip the bandaid off!"_

_"I GAVE YOUR NUMBER TO GOGGLE BECAUSE SHE KEPT NAGGING ME AND NOW SHE ADDED YOU TO THE FAMILY WHATSAPP GROUP AND THEY'RE GONNA SCARE YOU AWAY!"_

twenty seven seconds. 

that's how long it took for kartik to process that sentence before he burst out laughing like a hyena. no wait literally, aman once told him he sounded like one when he laughed hysterically. he was offended at first but now he just finds it funny. _"aman, baby, my baby daddy, mere sweetheart..."_ he chokes out through laughter. 

_"you think this is a joke? kartik i almost lost you once, i can't risk it again."_ that brings him to halt. does aman really think he's going to leave? after all that? 

_"you have lunch in an hour right? meet me."_


	2. deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karman have a revelation and author is about to fail their paper xx

tap.

  
tap. 

  
tap. tap. tap.

  
tap. 

_"okay bus yaar!"_ kartik whisper-shouts, grabbing aman's hands - trying to stop him from wearing a hole into the table. he knows trying to cox it out of his boyfriend will do no good, so he settles for intertwining their fingers on either sides. thumb lightly tracing the back of his hand.

it's silent for the next few minutes, aman looking up at him before shaking his head and going back to his internal musing. maybe it's because aman has let his guard down for the last few months, maybe kartik can just read him that easily but it's clear this isn't _just_ about goggle and her whatsapp group. something has been bothering him which reached limit today . aman is a very composed person by nature. he thinks things through, weighs the pros and cons before speaking. never in their three year long relationship has he seen aman lose his patience without a reason, sometimes way too overdue. so he just waits, waits for aman to decide his words, wait for him to voice his troubles. 

_"it's not about the whatsapp group."_

kartik knew that. knew it when he asked aman to meet him in that little two hours time for lunch. knew it from the moment he entered this restaurant to find aman anxiously tapping on the table, biting his lower lip aggressively enough that he knew it's gonna bleed anytime soon. that it did. approximately seven minutes ago while aman was staring at his wristwatch, the walls, the couple beside them, anywhere except kartik's face. the taller just squeezed his left hand, patiently waiting for him to continue. aman struggled, his face twisting in that adorable way it always did when he didn't know how to phrase something. two more tries and he was shouting clear as day, _"we're married!"_

_"sir your order."_

aman groaned out loud, yanking his hands out of kartik's to bury his face in them in embarrassment. kartik just turned to the waiter with the most deadpan look in his eyes that just screamed _'can't you see we're in the middle of something?!'_ he didn't say that of course. no. he didn't, because then aman would get mad at him for getting mad at the waiter for no reason when there was clearly a reason even though then he would also be mad for no reason....where was kartik going with this again? 

he thanked the waiter with a strained smile, aman managing to mumble one out even in his state, polite as always. kartik decided aganist reminding aman how he had packed lunch for both of them that morning, instead taking a careful morsel of the sad looking pav bhaji on his plate and holding it out for his lover. 

_"eat."_

_"nahi khana."_

_"baby please kha lo? then you can explain everything to me, okay?"_ he was a second away from pleading again when aman opened his mouth and ate the food, cheeks still tinted pink.

lunch was mostly silence, even though they both knew time was of essence here. he let his boyfriend bask in his embarrassment some more, hoping aman would finally tell him what was wrong. 

_"back in allahabad, do you remember what we did?"_

kartik wanted to be a smartass. he really really really did, wanted to say something along the lines of _'oh in the train or your childhood bedroom?'_ accompanied by a smirk, or something equally crass and suggestive. the expression on aman's face however, had all those thoughts disappear in a second. he knew what aman looked like when he was close to tears - he wished he didn't, but - he did. 

_"what's wrong?"_ he asked softly, a gentle hand on his cheek. the food was done and aman wasted no time abandoning all societal convention to wrap himself around kartik. he just held his boyfriend tightly, trying to surround him with his warmth.

 _"ma,"_ aman whispered, unwrapping himself from his boyfriend, _"she counted the pheeras._ "   
kartik's eyes widened at the implication of the sentence.

 _"are you saying what i think you're trying to say?"_ thoughts ran through his head at lightning speed, so much so he was pretty sure he was feeling lightheaded. 

aman fidgeted, taking his hands away from kartik's torso, although still present in his personal space. _"we're married, kartik."_

it felt like a million years, a span of time which was probably less than ten minutes.

_"we're married?"_

a nod, _"we're married."_

_"we're married!"_

_"yes."_

_"oh my god, baby we're married!"_ and suddenly he was off his seat and engulfed by his lover. they were causing a scene, it was clear as day. people were staring, some were whispering amongst themselves and there was a high chance of them getting kicked out. aman however couldn't care less when kartik seemed so ecstatic at the prospect of being married to him. hugging him back, he buried his face against kartik's shoulder and if he shed a few tears again, no one needed to know. 

_"i love you."_

_"i love you too, daddy."_

_"KARTIK YAAR!"_

~~~

_"aare suno."_

aman turned around with an eyebrow raised, bag slung on his elbow. they were standing outside the hospital, the place lacking its usual hustle and bustle being a weekday afternoon. kartik simply rested his chin on his palm, projecting heart eyes with uttermost love, no indication of talking - as if he was in a trance.

_"do you want to stare some more or should i get back to work?"_

_"c'mere."_ he mumbled, planting a kiss square on aman's lips. 

_"kartik!"_

_"aare! if i want to kiss my husband goodbye, who are people to interfere?"_ kartik grinned, pearly white teeth on display.

 _"pagal hai tu. bye!"_ aman laughed as he heard _his husband_ struggle to start their rundown bike, walking away with shake of his head. 

~~~

 _"you know,"_ kartik started conversationally, _"i still haven't opened that groupchat."_ he was reheating their lunch - that they forgot to eat and can't afford to waste - while aman crouched in front of the tv trying to find something to watch. 

_"they want to visit."_

_"huh?"_

_"my family. they want to visit us."_

_"oh."_

aman sighed, he just had to go and ruin it. putting on brooklyn 99 in hopes of cheering his lover up, he helped kartik serve the reheated food.

they settled down at the two ends of the couch, and aman was already missing kartik's touch. he didn't want to overwhelm him though, so he adjusted himself half draped on the armrest to be comfortable. they ate quietly, an odd chuckle here or there on jake's antics on-screen. 

_"when are they coming?"_

_"kya?"_

_"aare, when are they coming?"_

_"kartik, you don't have to agree to it when you're uncomfortable. I'll talk to them, you don't worry."_ aman smiled, placing a reassuring hand on his bicep and definitely not trying to feel kartik up. 

confusion itched itself on kartik's face as he looked at the shorter man, _"uncomfortable? aur main? i was wondering how we're gonna fit five more people in this burrow!"_

_"OUCH! mara kya?!"_

_"nautanki."_ aman sighed, scooting closer to him. 

when said guy still hadn't made a move to touch him, aman huffed, manhandling him until his left hand was spread across his shoulders. wiggling some more, he got comfortable at kartik's side and let out a content sigh. 

kartik just chuckled at _his husband's **(his husband!!!)**_ antics, going back to watching jake peralta make a fool of himself in front of his father figure.

~~~~~  
**Tripathi Parivaar🏠🦋👨👩👦👦👨👩👧**

**7 participants**

**+91×××××××××× admin**  
_ha mere papa ke paise the ~😎_  
**+91××××××××××**  
_Busy_  
**+91××××××××××**  
_Om Nama Shivaya_  
**+91××××××××××**  
_Available_   
**+91××××××××××**  
_Urgent Calls Only_  
**aman💕**  
_kartik mera bio change karna band kar_  
**You**  
🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈

  
**+91×××××××××× changed group name from "Tripathi Parivaar🏠🦋👪👨👩👧" to "Tripathi Parivaar🏠🦋👨👩👦👦👨👩👧** "

 **+91××××××××××** ~😎  
_parso ki tickets mil gayi hai😌_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello, plot? have some yes!  
> i wrote this in my notes chup chup ke again, so like pls tell me what you think about it kay thanks byee. Xx

**Author's Note:**

> idk how many chapters this is gonna be,,,,or where im going with this if im being honest. i should get my habit of fixating on characters with daddy issues looked at. BUT MEAMWHILE ENJOY THIS HOT MESS  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *  
> also talk to me on tunglr because im gay & lonely @/sincerelyamess


End file.
